Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for digital archiving and manufacturing of dental prosthetics and a prosthesis, and teaching and training for manufacturing of dental prosthetics and a prosthesis.
Related Art
In dental caries treatment, when a permanent tooth is damaged, a new tooth no longer grows after the damaged permanent tooth is removed. Therefore, there is a kind of treatment referred to as prosthodontics, in which a fixed denture (commonly referred to as a crown and a bridge) is used, a natural tooth is ground through turning for use as an abutment tooth, and a fixed denture-crown or bridge that is made of metal or made of metal and ceramic is then bonded to the abutment tooth.
A crown is applicable when a conventional prosthodontic method cannot be used because of damages caused by severe tooth decay or external injuries or other reasons, and a tooth, after being properly ground through turning, is protected by the crown, so as to continue the use instead of being removed. For a tooth in which a root canal has been treated, because the tooth has severe defects, in addition to manufacturing a crown, an extra tooth core (commonly referred to as a nail) needs to be manufactured in the root canal to support the crown.
A bridge is applicable when a tooth is removed, and after teeth before and after an edentulous area are ground through turning, the edentulous area is repaired though a prosthesis in a similar way to bridging. In the edentulous area that is formed after the tooth is removed, overeruption is caused if the edentulous area stays empty for a long time, and malocclusion is also caused because the teeth before and after the edentulous area leans teeth(abutment).
The conventional method of prosthesis is: duplicating a dental cast from a patient by using gypsum after the turning treatment; carving a crown manually with an occlusion device. In the wake of performing occlusal adjustment by hand, a hand-made crown will be duplicated in the end. This traditional way is not only a time-consuming process, but also requires human power.
A current trend in dentistry is introduced by a computer-aided design (CAD)/computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) system. The concept is derived from the industry of mechanical manufacturing. Scanning into the oral cavity is mainly performed through an intraoral scanner after the turning treatment. For example, computed tomography (CT) photography can provide internal anatomical information, including teeth, jawbones, alveolar nerves, upper sinuses, and so on. The patient's data is generated based on a digital 3D environment, then a digital crown is selected and used, a digital file of the crown is completed through virtual occlusion adjustment (this process is similar to CAD). Next, the replacement tooth is directly produced through automatic turning by using a milling machine. The introduction of this process speeds up the manufacture of dental.
Because the dental CAD/CAM system is in a state of developing, and also some reasons like immaturity or cost; there are cases of incomplete introduction. Therefore, the third manner that combines a conventional method with CAD/CAM comes out. The third manner mainly includes: duplicating a dental cast for a patient after turning treatment, scanning the dental cast, generating dental cast data of the patient based on a digital 3D environment, then selecting and using a digital crown; completing a digital file of the crown through virtual occlusion adjustment, and finally producing a false tooth directly through automatic turning by using a processing machine. The introduction of this process can speed up manufacturing of a false tooth.
However, the foregoing methods of manufacture a fixed denture-crown or bridge are all based on that. An abutment tooth after the restoration treatment is used as a base for duplicating the dental cast or having an intraoral scanning from the patient's mouth. Both the conventional manufacturing method and the use of a dental CAD/CAM system, have a problem that an abutment and a crown can't be tightly bound; moreover, a bridge does not use a contour of an original tooth of the patient, and instead uses a crown carved by a technician or a crown in a database, causing that a physician or a patient cannot decide, according to needs, whether to retain an original crown or use a crown model created in a database.